


La ancestral familia Black.

by LadyDevotee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevotee/pseuds/LadyDevotee
Summary: AU.La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, ocurrirían muchas tragedias. Los estragos de la guerra son demasiados a pesar de la caída del señor tenebroso.Andrómeda ha perdido a su esposo y su hermana en la misma noche, y ahora no sólo debe cuidar de su hija, sino también de su pequeño sobrino Draco.Una serie de circunstancias llevan a Sirius y Andrómeda Black a hacerse cargo de un par de niños que se han quedado desamparados. El legado Black nunca ha sido más caótico, pero Harry y Draco se esfuerzan para poner en alto su linaje familiar.





	1. Noches trágicas.

En la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, ocurrirían muchas tragedias, posiblemente ninguna se igualaría a lo que sucedería en Godric's Hollow. Narcissa piensa que sí. 

Al suroeste de Inglaterra, exactamente en Wiltshire, ahí donde se alzan los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy se encuentra Narcissa, impaciente, temerosa y preocupada. La pobre mujer camina de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, reconsiderando una y otra vez aquel absurdo plan que se ha montado de improviso. 

Su ansiedad se ve apaciguada cuando el sonido de una aparición se hace presente en la habitación y un elfo aparece frente a ella haciendo una reverencia exagerada. 

──La ama Narcissa ha llamado a Dobby, ¿Cómo puede servirle Dobby a la ama? ──Dice el pequeño elfo en un tono fielmente servicial. 

Narcissa se muerde los labios antes de ponerse de cuclillas, casi a la altura de Dobby. El elfo la mira con asombro y cierta perturbación, seguramente esperando algún escarmiento o regaño por parte de su dueña. Sin embargo, los planes de la mujer son completamente diferentes y para llevarlos a cabo necesita la lealtad de su elfo doméstico. 

Dobby espera ansioso las indicaciones de su ama, pero ella se toma su tiempo para finalmente preguntarle si acaso se puede aparecer fuera de los terrenos de la mansión, y a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, Narcissa sonríe cuando el pequeño elfo asiente. Es como si alguien le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima y le susurrara al oído que aún había una esperanza. 

Después de darle indicaciones al elfo y lograr que este aceptara a regañadientes, comienza a prepararse. Se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica y se acerca a la cuna de su hijo. Con delicadeza toma a su pequeño Draco entre brazos y lo cubre con una frazada. 

Discretamente abre la puerta de su habitación, y mirando por ambos lados del corredor, asegurándose de que no hay nadie, sale encaminándose al gran salón. El corazón le late intensamente, y las piernas le tiemblan al caminar. Conforme se acerca a la escalera sus pasos oscilan entre la decidía de llegar hasta el gran salón o simplemente redimirse y volver a su habitación. 

La sensación de arrepentimiento se esfuma en cuanto un pensamiento más fuerte se materializa en su mente. Su familia. Todo lo hace por su familia, por Lucius y su pequeño Draco, aunque Lucius no caiga en cuenta que esto es lo mejor para los dos, aunque el hombre no comprenda que ella daría su vida por estar a su lado, pero no a costa de Draco, y eso era algo que su esposo tenía que comprender en algún momento. 

El corazón se le oprime al pensar en Lucius. 

Pero no... 

En esos momentos, Draco debe ser su prioridad, ante todo. Su determinación se renueva y logra terminar su recorrido por las escaleras, al llegar al último piso contempla las puertas del gran salón abiertas de par en par, desde donde esta pudo ver la chimenea. 

Esta tan cerca... 

──¿Vas algún lado con tanta prisa, Cissy? 

Bellatrix... 

Su hermana mayor está detrás de ella, no puede verla, pero siente su presencia, y lo confirma cuando siente el filo letal de la varita de su hermana clavársele en la nuca de forma tajante y amenazadora. 

──Sabes que al señor tenebroso no le gustan los traidores, Cissy. 

Pero a Narcissa no puede importarle menos lo que al señor tenebroso le guste o no. De hecho, ya no considera correcto ni piensa permitir que las ideas del señor tenebroso tengan efecto alguno en su vida. No después de esa noche, no después de lo que estaría ocurriendo en Godric's Hollow. 

Ese niño. Ese niño que el señor oscuro planeaba matar sin contemplaciones no era más grande que Draco, su propio hijo pudo ser Harry Potter y a Voldemort poco le importaría que sus padres le sirvieran, lo mataría de todas formas. 

──Aleja tu maldita varita, arpía ──Dice Narcissa inyectando en sus palabras todo el veneno que se ha tragado en las últimas semanas. 

Pero sus palabras no parecen tener efecto alguno en su estropeada hermana. Al contrario, parece que le hace gracia y le clava la varita con mayor alevosía. Narcissa sigue sin ver a Bellatrix, pero sabe que la desgraciada está esbozando una sonrisa en esos momentos. 

──Conserva un poco de sensatez, Narcissa. Baja a Draco para que podamos hablar. 

Identifica la amenaza en esa oración. Claro que Bellatrix no quiere hablar, una advertencia implícita pero que esta presente y no puede dar crédito a eso. 

──No te atreverías... 

──¿Te sientes lo suficientemente valiente como para averiguar si el pequeño Draco resiste la maldición cruciatus? Anda, pruébame o pon a Draco en el suelo. 

Narcissa no es tonta, se niega a averiguar si su propia hermana es lo suficientemente retorcida como para dañarles y con las manos temblándole del miedo logra poner a Draco en el suelo. 

Apenas intenta erguirse cuando una maldición golpea contra ella. 

Bellatrix le ha atacado por la espalda, le lanzó la cruciatus. Lo entendió de inmediato, un dolor indescriptible pero mortífero le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, se sintió como sí sus huesos fueran espinas que se clavaban dolorosamente en los músculos. Lo único en lo que piensa es en el intenso dolor, no hay lugar para más. 

La primera vez que Lestrenge frena su tortura Narcissa es capaz de pronunciar débiles suplicas. 

──Oh dulce Cissy, al señor tenebroso le dolerá mucho cuando se entere de vuestra traición. Será lamentable si decide castigarte con Draco, es un crío dudo que pueda soportarlo. 

──Bella, por favor ──Suplica. 

Suplica, pero no sabe exactamente que pedir. Quizás pedir por su vida, o tal vez por la de Draco. Ya no puede pensar coherentemente y sólo suplica esperando que se apiaden de ella. 

La piedad no es para los que se equivocan. La maldición le golpea por segunda vez y sus alaridos de dolor no se hacen esperar. Le parece escuchar la risa de Bellatrix resonar en sus oídos, y muy en el fondo de su mente hay un llanto que pasa casi desapercibido. Un llanto. 

Draco estaba llorando... 

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró levantar la cara y con un alarido desesperado llama a Dobby. El elfo aparece frente a ella, la observa horrorizado. No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva recibiendo la maldición, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera le responde. Se siente demasiado débil, y no sabe de donde ha sacado fuerzas para hablar. 

──Llévatelo, llévatelo, llévatelo ──Le repite una y otra vez al elfo. 

El dolor se incrementa por cada palabra. Y no es capaz de cerrar los ojos hasta que ve a Dobby tomar en sus delgados brazos a su hijo. La magia que recorría su cuerpo se detiene y Narcissa se preocupa cuando un rayo verde golpea en donde estaba Dobby momentos atrás, y por más que quiere levantarse averiguar qué ha pasado con Draco no puede. El cansancio le gana y cierra los ojos. 

[...] 

Es 31 de octubre de 1981, y en Godric's Hollow pinta la tragedia. Severus Snape ha llegado, demasiado tarde al parecer. 

Ha corrido avisar a Dumbledore apenas le alertó Narcissa, y aun así llegó tarde. 

En una pequeña habitación, Severus ha descubierto tres circunstancias diferentes. Se ha encontrado con el pequeño Harry llorando en su cuna, a su amada Lily tirada en suelo sin vida y a un enloquecido James Potter en estado de crisis. Ninguna de esos eventos le gusta. 

[...] 

Andrómeda empieza a impacientarse, es la tercera vez que le pregunta al elfo por su hermana y este sigue lloriqueando. La angustia le está matando. Un elfo ha llegado a su casa con su sobrino en brazos, no sabe nada de la madre de Draco y por si fuera poco para una sola noche Ted sigue sin llegar a casa. 

──Habla ya, ¿Dónde está Narcissa? 

──Bellatrix Lestrenge ──Logra decir el elfo entre gimoteos ──. Dobby ha hecho lo que pudo para defender al amito Draco, pero Dobby no ha podido hacer nada por la ama Malfoy. 

Dobby estira los brazos ofreciéndole a Draco. 

Súbitamente siente la garganta seca y los ojos se le han tornado cristalinos. Se siente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la parte baja del estómago, y se siente peor cuando alza a Draco y ve su rostro. 

──La señora Bellatrix ha golpeado al amito Draco con una maldición. No le dio de lleno porque Dobby se interpuso entre ella y el amito Draco, pero aun así alcanzó al amito. 

Andrómeda acaricia con delicadeza la herida. Draco se remueve, pero sigue durmiendo. Siente ese golpe en el estómago con mayor fuerza cuando se fija en lo delicado y frágil que parece Draco. Y suspira, suspira como quien sabe a lo que se está enfrentado, y por impactante que resulte no tiene miedo. 

Nymphadora se acerca con curiosidad y pide ver a Draco. 

──Dora, él es Draco ──Hace una larga pausa antes de continuar. Contempla como su hija observa a Draco como si fuera el juguete más novedoso del mercado, parece realmente embelesada y su cabello rosa lo delata ──, es tu nuevo hermano ──Dice sin contemplaciones o dudas. 

Los ojos de Dora se iluminan. 

──Es muy bonito, mamá. 

[...] 

Sirius Black no puede dar crédito a lo que está escuchando. Y por más que la información golpea en su mente es incapaz de creerlo por un segundo. 

Porque no...porque es imposible... 

Pero al parecer no es tan imposible, James pasa a su lado con la cabeza agachada y llora desgarradoramente. Escoltado por aurores. James pasó a su lado, no ha pasado diciendo algo acerca de su inocencia, gritando que es un terrible error. Al contrario, parecía abrumado. 

James la amaba, no ha podido ser él. No hay forma de que haya sido él, sino nadie podría explicar la caída de Voldemort. Incluso las pruebas son estúpidas. La varita de James lanzó la maldición asesina pero no necesariamente debió utilizarla con Lily, pero por más que quiere pensar en la inocencia de James el silencio de este no ayuda. 

La realidad parece ser cruda, avasallante y dolorosa. 

Sirius quiere despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, porque por más que digan que el mago tenebroso más temible de todos los tiempos ha caído no le es motivo suficiente para celebrar. No después de lo que ha presenciado. No después de todas las pérdidas que le ha dejado esa absurda guerra. 

──Yo nunca imagine que James podría hacer algo tan bajo para salvarse ──Comenta alguien a quien Sirius no desea identificar. 

Siente la ira crecer en su interior. 

──Cierra la maldita boca. James no ha sido. ──Espeta con voz tajante. 

──A las pruebas me remito ──Responde esa voz que parece ser cada vez más irritante. 

Sirius quiere lanzarse contra esa persona y molerlo a golpes, pero una mano en el hombro le impide que cometa una estupidez. Al alzar la cara se encuentra con Albus Dumbledore que lo mira con misericordia. 

──Es mi culpa ──Dice Sirius inmediatamente. 

Esas palabras llevan atoradas en su pecho por un buen rato, y no sabe por qué, pero al ver a Albus Dumbledore siente la imperiosa necesidad de decirlo, de culparse y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que propició. 

──No es culpa tuya Sirius ──Dice Dumbledore──, a veces confiamos en las personas equivocadas. 

Aunque Albus busca reconfortarlo no puede. Nadie puede hacerlo, y ahora el único pensamiento que parece razonable es su ahijado. 

── ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasara con él? ──Le pregunta Sirius con genuina preocupación── Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él. 

──De ninguna manera Sirius, él irá a Privet Drive con sus tíos. 

── ¡Pero yo soy su padrino! ──Protesta insolentemente. 

──Sirius, he dado una orden, no una sugerencia ──Le reprende Dumbledore con la severidad suficiente para hacerle callar. 

Pero le está tomando el pelo si realmente cree que se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras ve a Harry criarse con la horrible familia muggle de Lily. Es algo que no piensa permitir. 

[...] 

Los acontecimientos de la noche parecen estar lejos de terminar. Andrómeda cae en cuenta de ello cuando tocan su puerta en plena madrugada. La noticia de la caída de Voldemort ya le ha dado la vuelta a todo el mundo mágico, y lo único que puede esperar por esa noche es la llegada de Ted. 

Aunque, comienza a sospechar que puede quedarse esperando toda la vida por él, pues al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un auror que lleva en el rostro un gesto desolado. Y sin hablar sabía que noticia le darían. 

Algo en su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. 

—¿Andrómeda Tonks? —Le pregunta el hombre. 

 

Es incapaz de encontrar su voz para responderle, repentinamente siente la garganta seca y la sola idea de intentar hablar le resulta insoportable. Así que solamente asiente con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. 

—Madame Tonks, lamento informarle que su esposo murió en un atentado hoy por la tarde. 

Cierra los ojos, esforzándose arduamente en mantener sus lágrimas en su lugar, aunque le es casi imposible. Aprieta sus ojos con fuerza, resistiendo la repentina urgencia de arrancarse el corazón con las manos. 

Ted.  
Su amado esposo no estaría en casa para cenar, ni hoy, ni nunca más. 

Lo único que le exigía el alma era un poco de piedad, una pequeña muestra de clemencia que le permita sobrellevar el peso tan grande que ha caído en sus hombros por esa noche. No por favor… 

El corazón le suplicaba que se detuviera, que no diera ni un solo paso, porque corría con el riesgo de romperse. 

—Gracias por notificarme. 

No es como si se sintiera realmente gratificada, pero es la única oración congruente que salió de sus labios después de largos minutos cargados de tensión. Sin permitir que el auror pronunciará alguna otra fantástica noticia cierra la puerta. 

Es ese instante todo dejó de tener sentido. 

Irreal. 

¿Qué lógica puede tener un mundo cruel que te arrebata todo lo que amas en menos de un suspiro? 

—¿Papá no ha llegado? 

Su hija está al pie de la escalera, viéndola con ojos esperanzados. Una pregunta tan insignificante que inexplicablemente logra romperla por completo, los pedazos de su alma están regados en el suelo de su casa y Nymphadora ni siquiera se da cuenta. La niña sigue esperando una respuesta. 

—No va volver —Dice con simpleza. 

La ve fijamente, esperando que al igual que ella se rompa e inevitablemente se eché a llorar, pero no hubo llanto, solamente ojos vacíos sin expresión. Ambas se mantienen la mirada por un tiempo más hasta que Dora da la vuelta y se encierra en su alcoba dando un portazo. 

Andrómeda suspira, no encontró otra manera de decírselo, porque no puede engañar a su propia hija y tampoco quería que esta se hiciera falsas ilusiones.  
Tal vez era buena idea irse a dormir, y no permitirse pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche. Sí, es buena idea. 

 

Por supuesto que no duerme en toda la noche. 

 

Desvelada y cansada sale de casa, no sin antes encargarle a los elfos cuidar de sus hijos, y sin muchos ánimos se encamina al ministerio para arreglar los trámites de defunción. El ministerio era un total desastre, hay un mar de gente, producto de tantas muertes y personas desaparecidas. 

Muchas familias que buscan los cuerpos de sus parientes y se van con las manos vacías. No han encontrado los restos de millones de magos. 

Andrómeda ve atentamente a una mujer que llora, la mujer le exige a uno de los aurores que le den el cuerpo de su hijo. El pobre hombre intenta controlar a la señora sin usar magia, pese a que la bruja está lejos de relajarse. 

Absorta en ese circo, Tonks no se percata del movimiento de un escuadrón completo de aurores que escoltan a un mortífago, listo para ser procesado y enviado a Azkaban. 

De no ser por la conmoción que parece causar en las victimas de la guerra aquel hombre, Andrómeda no hubiera visto a Lucius Malfoy. 

Finalmente lo han capturado. 

En automático se pone de pie. No sé lo piensa dos veces y en menos de cinco minutos caminaba en grandes zancadas dirigiéndose a él. 

Los aurores no La detienen. Tampoco cuando saca su varita y apuntó con ella a Lucius quien parece atónito. 

—¿Dónde está Narcissa, maldito bastardo? —Dice con tanto odio como le es posible. 

La varita se ha clavado en la garganta del mortífago, él la observa con ese gesto imperturbable y altanero, ese mismo gesto que le hace querer cortarle la garganta con un Diffindo. 

—Señora, le suplico que baje su varita y le permita al jefe hacer su trabajo —Le dice uno de los uniformados. 

—¿¡Dónde está Narcissa, bastardo!? —Grita acallando las voces y murmullos de las personas en la sala. 

—No sé de quién me hablas. —Dice el muy desgraciado. 

La ira le recorre por todo el cuerpo, y exige a Merlín una buena razón para no matar a Lucius en ese preciso instante. Y claro que hay una razón, quizás dos. 

Sonríe y baja su varita. 

—Nunca en tu maldita vida verás a Draco, Lucius Malfoy —Dice ella, sonriendo satisfecha al ver como sus palabras causan efecto en el imperturbable rostro del hombre — Púdrete en Azkaban y arde de rabia desde tu celda cuando el niño deje de llevar tu apellido, ¿Cómo se siente el saber que tu hijo va a portar el apellido de un sangre sucia? 

—¡NO TE ATREVAS, MALDITA ARPÍA! 

El impasible Lucius se transforma, lleno de cólera intenta lanzarse contra ella, se refleja en sus ojos el deseo de sujetarla por el cuello, pero su ataque queda frustrado al golpearle un hechizo de parte del cuerpo de aurores. Lucius queda petrificado al instante. 

──Disfruta de Azkaban, espero que pienses en Narcissa todos los días. 

Una última mirada de odio y el escuadrón se lo lleva. 

La mujer en el mostrador la llama, le dice que sus trámites fueron procesados y le indica que finalmente se puede llevar el cuerpo de su marido. Grandes noticias. 

Al dejar el ministerio se contacta con la funeraria que se encargara de preparar el réquiem. Inmediatamente una mujer se aparece a su lado, la agencia la ha mandado para ayudar con los preparativos y ambas se ponen a ello. 

Pese a que intenta distraer su mente organizando los preparativos para esa misma tarde, le resulta imposible dejar de pensar en su conversación con Malfoy. 

Espero Lucius que pienses en mi hermana, así como yo pensaré en Ted. Deseo que mi dolor sea el tuyo. 

Después de aquella ajetreada mañana, al fin está listo todo. Las personas han empezado a aglomerarse en el patio; amigos, familiares y vecinos se reunen para despedir a Ted. 

Incluso Nymphadora que se ha pasado todo lo que va del día encerrada en su alcoba baja al velatorio. 

La reacción que estuvo esperando la noche anterior inevitablemente arriba, y por primera vez odió que su hija no fuera una Slytherin, ni mucho menos una portadora del orgullo Black. 

Pero claro que era exigirle demasiado a una niña. 

Además de que en esos momentos la envidiaba, porque quería ser ella quien estuviera echada contra el féretro, quería ser ella la del llanto incontrolable y gritar hasta desgarrarse la voz. 

En cambio, la realidad era diferente y se mantuvo de pie. Fuerte, estable y serena. 

Conforme pasaba la tarde se iba sintiendo más agotada, y pesé a que Draco se mantuvo tranquilo la mayor parte del funeral sin lugar a dudas resultaba extenuante estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. 

Pasando la tarde las personas comenzaron a irse, Dora se volvió a encerrar en su habitación y Draco se quedó dormido después de beber su leche. Aparentemente puede descansar al fin, claro que es pedirle demasiado a su suerte. 

Lo sabe, y como si hubiese invocado a su mala suerte el sonido de la Red flu la detienen de irse a dormir. 

De pie frente a la chimenea se encuentra su primo, Sirius Black. 

Nadie de la familia Black se había presentado al funeral, por supuesto que tampoco los esperaba y mucho menos los recibiría, pero Sirius era punto y aparte. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra. No las necesitaban. 

──Lo siento tanto, Drómeda. 

De verdad que quería ser fuerte. Quizás fue el abrazo, quizás fueron la calidez de sus palabras o muy probablemente el hecho de que utilizara el mismo apodo cariñoso con el que la nombraba Ted. No importa, alguno de esos dos factores le provocaron el llanto. 

Se aferró fuertemente a Sirius, y él no opuso resistencia alguna, la dejo desahogarse, sollozar y gritar en su pecho. 

──Ted... Narcissa... ──Musitaba sus nombres en medio del llanto. 

Toda una tarde de fuerza inquebrantable echada abajo por un simple abrazo. 

Sirius estaba tranquilo, hundía sus dedos acariciando su cabello, y logra sentirse segura y protegida. Más que nada reconfortada. 

──Estoy aquí. 

Al recobrar la compostura fue capaz de poner a Sirius al tanto de la situación. Él la escuchó atentamente todo su relato de la noche anterior, parecía consternado por el incidente de la mansión Malfoy. 

──¿Draco?, ¿De verdad Draco está aquí? 

──Narcissa se enteró de la profesía y de lo que, quien-tú-sabes, planeaba hacer con tu ahijado. Ella se horrorizó y desertó ──Comienza a relatar Andrómeda ──. Al poco tiempo se puso en contacto conmigo. Ted y yo le ofrecimos portección en nuestra casa, pero ella jamás llegó. 

──¿Y Draco...? 

──Ayer por la noche apareció un elfo, al parecer Narcissa le ordenó traer aquí a Draco. Me dijo que Bellatrix había estado torturándola y que no pudo ayudarla. 

──Entonces vas hacerte cargo de Dora y además de Draco tú sola. 

──No tengo alternativa Sirius. 

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Manteniendo una conversación silenciosa pero significativa. 

──Voy por mis cosas, Drómeda. Vuelvo en un rato. 

Alivió... 

Nunca en su vida había amado tanto el corazón altruista de un Gryffindor como en ese instante. La mujer abrazó por última vez a Sirius antes de que se metiera a la red flu. 

Quizás no todo estaba perdido...


	2. Juicios y sentencias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrómeda confronta un juicio en el Wizengamot mientras Sirius hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, romper las reglas.

Ha amanecido en Little Whinging, y el sol ilumina de lleno el número 4 de Privet Drive, hogar de la familia Dursley.

Esa mañana, Petunia se levanta de su cama como todos los días, lista para preparar el desayuno de su marido. Baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina para iniciar con su rutina diaria mientras en el segundo piso se empiezan a escuchar los pasos de Vernon alistándose para el trabajo. Para cuando Vernon baja el desayuno ya está servido en la mesa.

—Tengo una junta muy importante. Probablemente no llegue hasta el anochecer —Le dice su esposo.

—Descuida cariño. 

—¿Podrás lidiar con Dudley y el pequeño monstruo? 

La familia Dursley era como cualquier otra, siendo ordinaria como el resto y alejándose de la anormalidad a toda costa. Las personas que se dignan en convivir con ellos pueden decir que son el modelo autentico de familia perfecta y no hay nada que pueda romper con su impecable atmosfera de tranquilidad.

O eso creía Petunia...

Por más que la familia se alejara de todo lo que es extraño parecen poseer una especie de imán que atrae a las rarezas. Y es que había pasado cerca de un año desde que, una noche sin previo aviso, apareció en su puerta el pequeño Harry Potter. Y como era de esperarse la atmosfera de tranquilidad se comenzó a quebrantar desde su llegada. 

—Descuida cariño. Yo me hago cargo —Le dice a Vernon con determinación. 

Afortunadamente Petunia tiene experiencia con la rareza que manifiesta Harry. No en vano creció a lado de una hermana bruja. 

Cuando Vernon termina su desayuno ambos salen al frente de la casa. 

—Ese perro se ve peligroso, deberías hablar a la perrera.

Petunia observa al perro, es negro y enorme. El animal está postrado en la acera que esta frente a su casa, pero no hace nada por moverse. Le es inquietante como parece estar al acecho.

—Yo hablo al rato cariño. 

El hombre se sube al carro y baja la ventanilla para recibir el beso que estuvo ansiando darle desde la mañana. Petunia se despide y vuelve al interior de la casa.

Petunia mantiene el orden de su día. Consigue comenzar sus labores domésticas sin ningún percance, alimenta a los niños a la hora adecuada y deja a Dudley en su cuarto de juegos mientras el engendro Potter es abandonado en la habitación de invitados. 

La mujer se dispone a preparar la comida de ese día, y hubiera continuado de no ser por la inoportuna interrupción de la puerta principal siendo tocada. Petunia deja la cocina de mala gana y abre la puerta.

Siente a su enfado ir en aumento, pues al abrir se encuentra con un hombre de aspecto incivil, y el muy descarado ha tenido la desfachatez de llamar a su puerta.

¡Por dios! 

¿Qué no es capaz de ver que es una casa decente?

—No damos caridad a los vagos —Le dice Petunia con un gesto desagradable. 

—¿Disculpe? —Le dice el vago pareciendo indignado. 

—Lo que has oído, esta es la morada de una familia decente.

Petunia intenta cerrar la puerta para seguir preparando la comida. No obstante, el hombre mete su pie evitándole cerrar por completo.

—Disculpe señora, pero solo quiero ver a Harry Potter. 

Petunia se congela un momento al escuchar el nombre de su sobrino, y esa breve distracción provoca que el impertinente aquel abra la puerta. 

—Se equivoca, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre —Intenta decir con una sonrisa modesta. 

Aprovecha para volver a su intento por cerrar la puerta, pero el resultado fue el mismo que la primera vez, el hombre vuelve a poner resistencia, y cuando la puerta se vuelve abrir Petunia tiene una vara de madera apuntándola.

—Me parece que no ha entendido —Dice con un gesto amenazador —. Quiero ver a Harry Potter, podemos negociarlo o podemos hacerlo de la forma difícil.

[...]

—Andrómeda. Por favor.

La mujer mantiene su semblante impertérrito. No se dignada en mirar al hombre que se postra ante sus pies y lo ignora como lo ha hecho desde que inicio esa absurda batalla legal. Ese día sería crucial y el dictamen estaba por darse. Y aunque el juicio apuntaba a su favor nunca está de más desconfiar en las decisiones que toma el Wizengamot a última hora.

Conforme pasan los minutos su mente divagaba en todas las variables que podrían conllevar el veredicto final. Las dudas se acrecentaban de tal forma que inclusive la desquiciada idea de escapar al mundo muggle no le suena tan descabellada ahora.

—Señora Tonks.

Antes de que siga atormentándose o cometa una verdadera estupidez, su abogado la llama con un gesto que no augura nada bueno. Le dice que la decisión final ha sido tomada y es momento de que el juez emita su veredicto. Andrómeda asiente y se pone de pie justo cuando el juez vuelve a la sala donde se ha estado llevando el proceso.

—Señora Tonks, señor Malfoy —Comienza el juez—. Debo admitir que ha sido una decisión complicada. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta su posición familiar señora Tonks.

Andrómeda se muerde la lengua. No quiere comentar absolutamente nada que le deje mal parada, ni lo que pensaba del Wizengamot, ni mucho menos de los malditos dogmas de sangre que bien pueden metérselos por el...

—Este consenso ha decidido que la custodia del joven Draco Malfoy pase a manos de la señora Tonks, y su petición para revocar el apellido Malfoy del niño ha sido concedida. 

Por Merlín...

—¡No! —Exclama Malfoy poniéndose de pie totalmente exaltado —. ¡NO PUEDEN QUITARME A MI HIJO!

El escuadrón de aurores sujeta a Lucius.

—Andrómeda, no me hagas esto por favor. Draco es lo único que me queda.

La victoria no podría saberle mejor. La viuda camina frente a Malfoy con un gesto petulante, rebosando de alegría. A diferencia del mortífago, ella no buscaba ganar para tener de que alardear, solamente quiere un lugar seguro en el que Draco pueda vivir, lejos de todas las ideas que las personas como Lucius creen. Tal y como se lo prometió a Narcissa.

—Yo no hice nada, Lucius. Tú lo hiciste.

Malfoy parece afectado por sus palabras. El hombre baja la mirada y se deja escoltar por los aurores hasta la salida sin oponer resistencia o quejarse como acostumbra. 

En esos momentos todo le parece irreal. No termina de creerse que realmente ha ganado el juicio y le han otorgado la custodia de Draco. Y es que necesita que alguien la pellizque para confirmar que no se trata de un sueño. Es como si le quitaran un peso del corazón. 

Un poco de justicia para su hermana.

[...]

Sirius Black posee un carácter obstinado de cuando romper las reglas se trata. No es su culpa, siempre ha tenido la inclinación por ir a contracorriente de lo que esperan de él. Es la magia de ser Sirius, la esencia que lo caracteriza. 

Esa actitud lo ha llevado a pulir talentos como la persuasión o ser un mentiroso por excelencia. No pueden juzgarlo, es su espíritu merodeador.

¿Y de qué sirve tener semejante espíritu si no puede usarlo?

Aunque claro, no parece que decir eso lo libre de su prima. La mujer lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Por suerte, él tiene experiencia controlando la furia de las mujeres. Tiene su naturaleza Gryffindor que lo ayuda a afrontar esas situaciones de peligro.

—Sirius Orión Black, no te des la vuelta como si nada. 

¿Huir? Para nada, Sirius solamente estaba estirando las piernas antes de encarar la zona de riesgo. 

—Dale Andrómeda, que estas montando un escándalo por nada.

La regla número uno de todo buen duelista es tener un arma provisional preparada. Sirius localiza su pequeña arma y se la quita de los brazos a Dora. La niña quiere protestar pero la soborna con una rana de chocolate.

—Cachorro, necesito que me ayudes apaciguando a la fiera —Dice en voz baja.

Nuevamente entra a la sala, pero esta vez lleva consigo a su arma infalible contra el temperamento de Andrómeda, Draco, su pequeño y adorable sobrino.

—Sabes lo que ha dicho Dumbledore al respecto —Le reprende su prima apenas y lo ve.

Su prima está más que enfadada. Nunca en su vida había sido víctima de ojos llenos de reproche y desaprobación. Bueno, no de alguien que no fuese su madre. Incluso comenzaba a sentir pena por el pobre Ted, lo que había tenido que resistir el pobre hombre en vida.

—Patrañas. Conocí a la hermana de Lily, y joder, que no solo es horrible por fuera. 

—Joder —Repite Draco quien se ha mantenido todo ese tiempo jugando con el largo cabello de Sirius.

—No te atrevas a celebrarle eso —Le advierte Andrómeda al verlo levantar la mano listo para chocar las manos con Draco.

Es probable que si desobedece la orden de Andrómeda puede subir otro peldaño en la escalera de la furia Black. Y de verdad que tuvo que resistirse a chocar los cinco con Draco. 

—Escucha, Harry es mi ahijado. Entiende que no puedo dejarlo a la deriva con esa horrible familia.

El semblante enfurecido de Andrómeda se calma ligeramente.

—Sirius, tenemos un acuerdo. Harry no puede estar aquí, el pobre no podría lidiar con el peso de su fama. 

—No planeo traer a Harry al mundo mágico. Soy yo quien ira al mundo muggle por él.

La mujer lo observa fijamente, lo escudriña de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando un signo de mentira. Por un momento parece estar considerando su idea. Finalmente suspira con resignación.

—Eres un cabrón, Sirius. 

Sirius Black tiene el don de la persuasión. Eso sin duda. '

—Drómeda... 

—Omeda —Le secunda Draco.

—Hasta Dragón esta de mi lado, ¿A que sí Dragón?

El pequeño afirma mientras pone sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

—Par de sinvergüenzas, serán mi perdición.

Habiendo ganado la discusión Sirius se permite un momento de relajación, cómodamente se echa en el sofá. Su prima se sienta en el otro extremo seguida por Dora.

—Entonces... ¿Se terminó el juicio o nuevamente se alargará? —Pregunta Sirius después de un largo rato de cómodo silencio.

—Perdimos, tendremos que huir al mundo muggle si no queremos que nos quiten a Draco —Contesta Dora de forma abrupta.

—Oh no. ¿Escuchaste eso Dragón? —Dice Sirius fingiendo preocupación —. Tendremos que huir y teñirte el cabello.

—Sí, será rosa como el mío —Le sigue Nymphadora buscando molestar al pequeño.

Draco no parece tan entusiasmado con la idea, incluso hace un puchero que alerta un próximo berrinche. 

—No los escuches Dragón, nada de eso será necesario. 

Sirius se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar esa noticia. No es que hubiese duda que le darían la custodia de Draco a Andrómeda por ser ella, sino que conoce las influencias que Lucius Malfoy puede llegar a tener en el Wizengamot. Tanta era la influencia del hombre que el proceso había durado un año. 

Nunca descartaron la posibilidad de perder, pero de la misma forma se aferraron a sus esperanzas de ganarle la partida a Malfoy. No se trataba de una cuestión de honor, simplemente son una pequeña familia que tuvo que permanecer unida debido a las circunstancias de la vida, y sin Draco las cosas no podían ser iguales. 

Tal vez un año no era suficiente tiempo de convivencia, pero Sirius no puede imaginarse su vida alejado de sus sobrinos o de su querida Drómeda. Por segunda vez en su vida sentía que podía formar parte de una familia, y no permitiría que ningún mortífago sin escrúpulos le quitara lo único bueno que le dejo la guerra.

—¡Merlín bendito, eres oficialmente un Black! 

—No estoy segura de que eso sea precisamente mejor que ser un Malfoy —Apunta Andrómeda astutamente.

—Tonterías. Nosotros somos la nueva generación Black, el legado de los sinvergüenzas. 

—¡Revoltosos Black! —Grita Dora apoyando la causa.

—Ya quisiera oír que repitieran eso frente a Walburga —Dice Drómeda ocultando su risa detrás de una tos—De cualquier modo. Ya que nos metiste en este lio, por lo menos dime que acordaste con la familia muggle de Lily Evans.

—Oh, en realidad son bastante accesibles. Nada que no se solucionara con un hechizo de confidencialidad y dinero muggle.

Y es parcialmente cierto. Solamente había bastado con presentarse formalmente, explicar sus intenciones y negociarlo con la señora Petunia. Bueno, tuvo que estar todo el rato apuntando a la mujer con la varita pero ese era un detalle insignificante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento chicos. Quería actualizar desde ayer, pero jajaja borre todo el capítulo porque no me gustaba como iniciaba y además sentía que era un cambio de tiempo muy brusco. O sea, si necesitaba contextualizar un poco más el cómo y porqué sucedieron las cosas así.
> 
> No sé si me doy a entender. De todas formas, los veo en la próxima actualización.


	3. Sobre cartas y cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumpleaños número 11 de Harry está próximo. El chico Potter tiene muchas cosas que meditar.

CAPÍTULO III 

 

—¡Repugnantes adoradores de la inmundicia muggle! ¡Lárguense de esta casa! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a contaminar el hogar ancestral del honorable linaje Black!?

Los estridentes gritos de Walburga Black son mitigados por la voz de Paul McCartney proveniente del gramófono que resuena por todo Grimmauld Place. El retrato de la anciana Walburga luce cada vez más enfadado, pero sus gritos se han perdido entre las notas musicales de los Beatles y las vibrantes carcajadas de Harry y Draco.

Harry había despertado aquella mañana lleno de energía, con ganas de salir al patio y gastarse el día jugando quidditch con su tío Sirius y con sus primos. Sin embargo, su suerte fue echada por la borda cuando se percató que afuera había una torrencial tormenta, misma que le garantizaba una rotunda negativa por parte de su tía Andrómeda ante la idea de salir. 

Por eso mismo se dirigió a la habitación de Draco y su primo estaba en la misma situación que él. Ambos tenían la suficiente energía como para correr todo Londres de ida y regreso, bueno, quizás no tanta, pero sin duda querían hacer algo entretenido. 

Todo plan que se les ocurría era descartado de inmediato. Ni siquiera el espíritu sinvergüenza de los chicos estaba tan creativo. Y no fue hasta que un resignado Draco había sugerido escuchar música en lo que pensaban en algo bueno, cosa que no fue necesaria, porque tras la sugerencia, Harry ya había ideado todo un plan para aminorar su aburrimiento. 

Y fue así como terminaron poniéndole música a todo volumen al retrato de la madre de Sirius. 

Harry cree que no hay gestos más divertidos que los que hace esa mujer, le duele el estómago de tanto reír y comienza a creer que le han lanzado un hechizo que lo obligará a reír por toda la eternidad. El chico le tiene cierta manía al cuadro, piensa que de todos los retratos que están escondidos por Grimmauld Place, el de Walburga Black es el peor. Y aunque nunca en su vida llegó a convivir con la mujer, sabía por Sirius que era una mujer sumamente desagradable. 

Potter voltea para ver a Draco; su primo está bastante entretenido con la descolocada imagen de la mujer. El rubio cabello cae sobre los desacomodados lentes y es lo suficientemente largo para llegar a cubrir parte de estos, las mejillas están tan rojas como manzanas y luce adolorido por tanto reír. 

Entonces la burla se fue apaciguando lentamente y los ojos de Draco se abrieron abruptamente dirigiéndole una alarmante mirada a Harry. 

El repentino cambio de humor lo hizo reaccionar y casi de inmediato sujeta la mano de Draco para huir de la escena del crimen. Apenas les da tiempo para esconderse detrás de un muro, fuera de la vista de su tía Andrómeda quien ahora está en la sala buscando a los responsables de tremendo alboroto. 

El gramófono ha dejado de sonar y solamente se escuchan las protestas de Walburga. 

—¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Vengan ahora mismo! 

Ambos niños se miran con preocupación. Mantienen una silenciosa conversación con las miradas y al instante emprenden su fuga. Corren al piso de arriba y todavía alcanzan a escuchar cuando Walburga llama "vergüenza familiar" a Andrómeda, pero poco les importa porque ahora lo más importante es sobrevivir a la ira de su tía. 

La puerta del dormitorio de Draco está tan cerca que casi pueden sentir la victoria. No obstante, Sirius aparece a la mitad del pasillo provocando que los chicos choquen contra él. 

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —les pregunta tras ver el gesto horrorizado del dúo. 

—Estábamos escuchando música —responde Harry hábilmente. 

—Ese brillo en los ojos no es de alguien que sólo ha estado escuchando música —señala Sirius—. Esa cara, mis queridos, es de alguien que ha gastado una broma. 

—Digamos que, hipotéticamente descubrimos el retrato de la tía Walburga mientras escuchábamos a los Beatles a todo volumen. Y digamos que mi mamá nos descubrió —se encarga de explicar Draco. 

Sirius intenta disimular su risa con un repentino ataque de tos, pero la sonrisa que esconde detrás de su mano lo delata. 

—Les celebraría esto, pero Andrómeda me mataría. Les sugiero que vayan a resguardarse y salgan hasta nuevo aviso. Y chicos, ir a sus habitaciones es la peor idea. 

—De acuerdo. 

La voz de Andrómeda se escucha al final del pasillo, escuchan como llama a Sirius antes de correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en la biblioteca. Los chicos sueltan un suspiro de alivio al verse rodeados por los estantes llenos de libros y el reconfortante silencio de la sala. 

Draco se desliza por la puerta hasta caer sentado en suelo y seguido por Harry se echan a reír como el par de críos que son. 

—Creo que está vez si se ha molestado —dice Draco. 

—Ni hablar. La vez de los caramelos estaba más enfadada. 

—Cierto —contesta Draco en medio de las risas que le trae ese recuerdo. 

A Harry también le causa gracia recordar aquel día. Fue en el cumpleaños número 10 del chico y su tío Sirius había comprado artículos de broma en Zonko. Uno de ellos era un caramelo de hipotós. Esa tarde, la tía Andrómeda había estado toda la fiesta con constantes ataques de tos e hipo. Incluso al momento de cantarle a Harry feliz cumpleaños el ataque se intensificó provocando que no pudiese acabar con la canción y todos en la mesa se echaron a reír. 

Harry recuerda ese día como uno de los más divertidos cumpleaños. Súbitamente siente como su ánimo y la risa se va apagando. Este año es el primero en el que Harry no celebrará en Grimmauld Place y eso le entristece. 

Desde que tiene memoria recuerda las celebraciones en la casa Black, siempre siendo más ostentosas y grandes que las austeras felicitaciones que recibe por parte de los Dursley. Pero está acostumbrado a los tratos de sus parientes maternos, simplemente es menos cercano a ellos. En cambio, los Black siempre lo recibieron como uno más. 

Quizás no hay lazos de sangre, pero poco le importa. Harry es feliz con su familia adoptiva. 

Por lo tanto, el pasar su cumpleaños número 11 —el más importante y esperado— lejos de Grimmauld Place le causa cierta aflicción. 

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —le pregunta Draco con preocupación. 

—No es nada... —dice en un tono poco convincente—. Sólo estaba pensando. ¿Qué tal sí a mí no me llega la carta para ir a Hogwarts como a ti? 

—No digas tonterías —le dice Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Eres un mago, y uno de los buenos. ¡Sales en los libros de historia! 

—Salgo en ellos porque hice algo que ni siquiera recuerdo. 

—Harry, eres un mago y nadie puede quitarte eso. Hogwarts está ahí, esperando por ti. 

El joven Potter se siente más aliviado por las palabras de su primo. Draco se acomoda las gafas con el dedo índice, como siempre que se sale con la suya. 

—Draco. 

—¿Sí? 

—No pases más tiempo con Dora. Hablas como todo un Hufflepuff. 

El rubio voltea la mirada con fastidio. Harry sabe de sobra que Draco detesta que haga esas bromas, especialmente porque toda la familia ha gastado constantes burlas a Dora por haber pertenecido a Hufflepuff. Y quizás el temor de ambos es terminar en la casa de la que tantas veces se rieron. 

»Sabes que bromeo cerebrito, tienes pinta de ir a Ravenclaw. 

—Y tú tienes pinta de ser un completo imbécil. Tal vez vayas a Gryffindor. 

No era la primera vez que los chicos hablaban sobre las casas a las que aspiraban ir, pero en el último año se había convertido en el tema más recurrente. En realidad, hablar de Hogwarts es su pasatiempo favorito, sobre todo cuando Draco y él se escabullen por las noches a la biblioteca y terminan sentados en el suelo leyendo la historia del colegio. 

A decir verdad, Harry ni siquiera toca los libros. Él solo elije el libro que quiere y es Draco quien se encarga de leerlo para los dos. Y pese a no ser quien lee, se sabe toda la historia de Hogwarts y la de cada una de sus casas, porque siempre disfruta de escuchar a su primo. 

—Tal vez. Aunque me gusta más la idea de compartir casa con Merlín.

Draco parece exaltado por la idea. 

—¿Bromeas? Le daría un infarto a Sirius. 

—No tendría porqué. Slytherin es casa de los mejores magos. 

—También de magos como Voldemort o Lucius —repone Draco amargamente. 

Harry nunca ha estado en el Londres Mágico, pero sí en algunos barrios mágicos de otros países y siempre bajo el seudónimo de James Black, el supuesto hijo de la prima francesa de Sirius, Vittoria. 

Cualquiera pensaría que la falta de contacto con el Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña haría al chico-que-sobrevivió ajeno a la condición familiar de los Black. Pero esa idea no puede estar más alejada de la realidad, porque de entre todos los relatos fantásticos que los niños han encontrado en los libros el mejor de todos es —sin duda—, el de su propia familia. 

La familia de los sobrevivientes. Así los había bautizado El Profeta en una nota donde se podía ver a su tía Andrómeda cargando en brazos a Draco. La noticia anunciaba que el mortífago Lucius Malfoy había perdido la custodia de su único hijo a manos de la hermana de su difunta esposa. 

La crónica también relataba la situación de Andrómeda quien, tras la muerte de su esposo, se juntó con Sirius Black para criar a su hija y a su sobrino Draco. Por supuesto que el diario había aplaudido el gesto de amor. Y la única declaración en esa nota la había dado Sirius, alegando que reclamaría la custodia de Harry Potter apenas y pusiera un pie en el Mundo Mágico. 

Lo que nadie sabe es que Harry fue reclamado como un Black mucho antes de poner un pie en Londres Mágico. Sabe que el nombre de su familia esta manchado de sangre y que Draco odia todo lo referente a Lucius. 

Sin embargo, Harry no piensa en Voldemort o Lucius cuando piensa en Slytherin. La persona que llega a su mente es otra totalmente diferente. 

—Pero también es la casa de tía Andrómeda.

La madre que la guerra le quitó se compensó con la determinada, fuerte y rebelde Andrómeda. La mujer que retomó el apellido Black del que había rehuido años atrás solamente para contradecir y hacer rabiar a quienes la desconocieron. 

—Todo el mundo espera que vayas a Gryffindor —dice Draco con un tono de voz más calmado. 

Harry sabe lo que esperan de él, pero se rehúsa. 

—Ser un Black implica ir a contracorriente. 

—¡No te creas todo lo que dice Sirius! 

—De todas formas no tiene sentido que peleemos por esto cuando ni siquiera ha llegado mi carta. 

Y aunque el gesto de Draco delata que no va a dejar el tema hasta convencerlo de ir a Gryffindor, pero el sonido de aparición interrumpe sus protestas. Se trata de Kreacher, el elfo domestico. 

—El amo Sirius dice que los amos bajen a comer —les comunica la desagradable criatura. 

[…]

El delicioso aroma del legendario pastel de chocolate marca Andrómeda se va impregnando en su olfato conforme bajan las escaleras y para cuando llegan al comedor se encuentran con todo un banquete servido en la mesa. 

Andrómeda se acerca a Harry dándole un afectivo abrazo y un beso en la coronilla. 

—Cariño, nos da tanta tristeza que no puedas estar con nosotros en tu cumpleaños —murmura apesumbrada—. Así que decidimos celebrarte hoy —añade con ligero entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias, tía Drómeda —responde el chico conmocionado. 

El gesto de su tía se prolonga por un rato más hasta que se aparta no sin antes darle un zape en la cabeza.

—Y eso es por lo de hace rato. 

Harry se soba con una sonrisa digna de un sinvergüenza libre de arrepentimientos. Todos toman su lugar en el comedor listos para devorar las exorbitantes cantidades de comida que hay.

—Morgana se apiade de sus pobres profesores y ojalá los manden a casas diferentes —se queja la mujer dramatizando. 

Ambos chicos se miran con complicidad y esbozan una sonrisa discreta. 

—Eso nunca detiene a un merodeador —alega Harry. 

Sirius se ríe por el comentario. 

—Apenas y se pongan a hacer de las suyas los colgaré a ambos desde lo más alto del Big Ben —les advierte Andrómeda en ese tono amenazante que los invita gentilmente a no desobedecer bajo ningún motivo. 

—Pedirle a este par que no hagan de las suyas es como pedirme a mí que deje de comer —y de esa forma, Nymphadora anuncia su llegada. 

Saluda a todos de beso y se sienta alado de Harry para darle un empalagoso abrazo de feliz cumpleaños. 

—No te haría mal dejar de comer un poco hermana —pincha Draco. 

—Y a ti no te vendría mal sacar tu cabeza de los libros, Dramiope. 

Draco frunce el seño, preparándose para lanzar su veneno. No obstante, Andrómeda reprende a los dos mandándolos a callar.

Harry lleva un registro mental de los apodos que se han puesto ese dúo cada vez que se pelean y da fe de que ninguno molesta a Draco tanto como Dramiope. Potter piensa que es divertido y lo usaría de no ser porque él también usa gafas. 

Tras la pequeña riña de hermanos la familia se dispone a comer alternando sus temas de conversación entre el entrenamiento de Dora para la Academia de Aurores y los planes vacacionales. 

—Sólo tenemos que esperar a que recibas tu carta y podremos seguir con los planes vacacionales —anuncia Sirius. 

—¿Llegaré con ustedes al tren?

—No podemos cariño, tendrán que llevarte los Dursley —le responde su tía. 

—Pero llegaremos temprano para poder verte, Harry —dice Dora. 

[…]

La comida finaliza cuando parten el pastel y le entregan sus obsequios, la misma rutina de todos sus cumpleaños. Y no porque sea común deja de ser especial, sobre todo cuando se abrazan y toman la fotografía correspondiente, todos sonriendo o haciendo gestos graciosos. Para cuando Harry sale de Grimmauld Place se siente de mejor humor.

Ahora surca los cielos en la motocicleta de su padrino.

—Padfoot.

—Dime, San Potter. 

—¡Sirius! —dice Harry en tono de reproche. Odia cuando Draco lo llama así—. ¿Crees que encajaré en Hogwarts? Nunca he convivido con niños magos además de Dragón. 

—Claro que sí, todos van a adorarte. Y tú lo has dicho, vas a tener a Draco, no tienes de que preocuparte. 

—¿Me adorarán tanto como para ser la nueva generación de merodeadores?

—Quizá, mientras no estés de brabucón me parece bien. 

—¿Me viste cara de Sirius Black?

—Peor. 

Ambos se echan a reír y se quedan en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegan a Privet Drive. Sirius ayuda a Harry a bajar de la moto, recorren el jardín de Petunia charlando de trivialidades y haciendo malos chistes. 

—No te estreses más de lo necesario, cachorro —dice Sirius en tono conciliador—. No importa lo que ocurra en Hogwarts, nos tienes a nosotros que siempre vamos a estar para ti. 

Harry abraza a Sirius sin decir nada, solamente buscando robar un poco de su valentía Gryffindor para agarrar valor y seguir esperando con ansias su carta. Está realmente emocionado. 

—Harry, llegaste —la voz de Petunia se escucha llegar desde atrás. 

Harry rompe el abrazo y se vuelve hacia su tía. La mujer lleva en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas, seguro que regresaba de hacer las compras de la semana.

—Hola tía Petunia. 

—Sirius —dice la señora Dursley en forma de saludo.

—Buenas noches Petunia. 

Los dos se dan la mano con cordialidad. 

—Harry, ayúdame a llevar las bolsas a la alacena ¿Sí?

—Claro tía Petunia —dice el chico tomando las bolsas —. Adiós padrino. 

Harry deja a los adultos afuera y se mete a la casa. Al llegar nota la estancia vacía y se dirige directo a la alacena en donde comienza a acomodar los víveres. 

—Regresaste antes —comenta su primo Dudley mientras baja las escaleras. 

—Tuve qué. Se supone que pronto me llegará la carta para el colegio. 

—¿De verdad quieres ir a esa escuela de raritos?

—Mil veces mejor que ir a la antigua escuela del tío Vernon y usar ese horrible uniforme. 

Dudley ríe por su acertada observación. 

—Supongo que tienes razón —coincide Dud. 

—En vez de quedarte viendo como acomodo las cosas deberías ayudarme. 

—Debería, pero iré a pedirle dinero a mamá para caramelos. 

Harry rueda los ojos y continúa con su labor de acomodador. Cuando termina, su tía Petunia entra a la casa con los ojos brillándole de alegría, como siempre que recibe dinero de Sirius. 

—¿Terminaste? 

—Sí. 

—Está bien, puedes subir a tu cuarto, en un rato vamos a comer. 

Siempre nota el cambio radical entre estar en Grimmauld Place y Privet Drive, pero no es un cambio que le disguste del todo. Harry no disfruta de pasar demasiado tiempo con su familia muggle, es demasiado ordinaria y además tiene prohibido hacer magia. 

En Privet Drive no tiene un tío que le preste su varita para practicar hechizos, ni una tía que lo mantenga ocupado bailando por la casa escuchando música y mucho menos un primo que le ayude a planear bromas. 

Los Dursley son amables, ni más ni menos. No es necesario ser un genio para saber que no hay amor ni calidez familiar como con los Black, pero no puede quejarse. El amor de los Dursley no le interesa y mientras lo dejen estar con su familia de magos lo demás está de sobra.

Y aunque la semana de espera es una tortura, al siguiente día llega la carta de Hogwarts para Harry...


	4. El aullido de un perro solitario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius se despierta a la mitad de la noche.   
> Se da cuenta que su vida ha cambiado, pero se alegra de tener a su prima para controlar sus emociones.   
> Mientras tanto, Severus odia visitar a su ahijado.

El último mes de Sirius antes de que los chicos entren a Hogwarts es bastante ajetreado. Dividido entre largos y tediosos viajes de negocios e insufribles horas haciendo compras. 

Y aunque para Sirius dichos viajes son sinónimo de aburridas juntas y funcionarios con delirios de grandeza por lo menos para su familia representan vacaciones. Su destino favorito es Alemania. Andrómeda siempre aprovecha para llevar a los chicos a Mitte Kreuzberg —el barrio mágico más popular en Berlín—. 

Afortunadamente para él esa etapa del año ha finalizado con éxito, su arduo trabajo le garantiza un largo descanso por lo que resta del año. Adiós a sus despreciables socios, hola a la calma y tranquilidad que le brinda Grimmauld Place. El hombre disfruta de la hogareña vida que le brinda Andrómeda. Le gusta ese ambiente familiar que se manifiesta siempre que están comiendo en la mesa y puede presumir que de la fría y hostil casa Black no queda nada. 

Está orgulloso de poder darle a Harry un hogar con una familia que lo protege y lo ama. Justo como alguna vez los Potter hicieron con él. Quiere ser el mejor de los padrinos. 

Esa noche sueña con sus días en Hogwarts. Las noches oscuras en las que se escabullía por los pasillos del colegio para hacer travesuras. También está el placer gamberro de la casa de los gritos, besos, gemidos y sudor. Sueña con un par de hermosos ojos verdes y ceños fruncidos. 

Cuando despierta no puede evitar reír, Lily Evans le da batalla aún en sus sueños. En realidad, ahora sólo puede darle batalla en sus sueños y la sola idea hace que su sonrisa se apague. 

En la mesa de noche, a lado de su cama, hay un marco con una fotografía mágica y como siempre que la ve los recuerdos evocan en su mente. La cálidez de los besos, el tacto gentil sobre sus mejillas y los brazos rodeando su cuello de forma familiar. La fotografía fue tomada justo un año antes de que se desatara la guerra. 

Sirius es fiel creyente de que no hay otra mujer que luzca tan hermosa como Lily estando embarazada. Su sonrisa y ojos radiantes y llenos de vida. 

James mira a Lily con ojos soñadores, expectantes y emocionados, como si estuviese a punto de jugar el mejor de los partidos de Quidditch. 

Remus remata la foto irradiando esa felicidad, tan natural en ese desgraciado. Le enfurece tanto pensar en Remus-maldito-seas-Lupin que en ocasiones le gustaría embriagarse hasta olvidarlo. 

Recordar la época de gloria de los merodeadores duele. Las memorias arden en su pecho, se sienten como los afilados dientes de un licántropo clavándose en su carne. A veces llora en la soledad de su cuarto y rompe algunas cosas. 

Andrómeda es quien lo salva de tan patética situación. Ella lo abraza y nunca cuestiona nada; pueden pasar horas enteras sentados en el suelo compartiendo silenciosamente su dolor. Cuando alguno de los dos se siente suficientemente reconfortado le ofrece al otro café y actúan como si no hubiese pasado nada. 

Por eso le cuesta tanto trabajo levantarse a la mitad de la noche cada año para ir a un sitio tan lúgubre y tener que prepararse mentalmente, porque sabe que su prima no estará ahí para ayudarle a manejar sus emociones. El dolor quema, pero no se compara con la ira que lo corroe irremediablemente 

Han pasado 11 años y no termina de acostumbrarse, duda que algún día pueda hacerlo. Tomar la red Flu con dirección a Azkaban le resulta colérico. Aborrece sentirse impotente. Detesta ver a los malditos guardias y le enferma el ambiente de ese jodido infierno. 

Pero todo sea por ver a su hermano. 

—Hola cornamenta —saluda en un fallido intento por ocultar su aflicción. 

James lo escucha y aunque permanece de espaldas al fondo de su celda sabe que lo ha reconocido porque tensa su cuerpo. Y como de costumbre no se digna a encararlo. 

Esas visitas siempre pueden terminar con James pidiendo a gritos que saquen a Sirius o simplemente permanece en silencio, algo perdido y ausente mientras Black le cuenta anécdotas que el prisionero no parece escuchar. Realmente no importa que tan indiferente se comporte Potter, su conducta jamás lo desalienta y no evita que cada año asista al ministerio y pelee con algunos funcionarios para que le concedan una visita. 

—No imaginas todo lo que ha pasado en lo que va del año —fielmente resignado a ser ignorado por el hombre Sirius continúa—. Harry ha recibido su carta para Hogwarts. ¿Puedes creer que ese torpe pensaba que no iba a recibirla? 

Como en cada mención del chico, James vuelve su atención a Sirius. Lo mira con ese rostro demacrado, la áspera barba y los ojos inyectados en sangre. La imagen que lo atormenta en las noches en las que se dedica a recordar. 

»Este año también entra mi sobrino Draco y no sabes la ilusión que les hace estar en la misma casa —sigue contando pacientemente —. Te confieso que lo veo difícil, son gamberros y le sacan canas verdes a Drómeda, pero con todo y eso son muy diferentes. 

—Nosotros no éramos los más parecidos, canuto —replica la ronca voz de James—, y aun así Hogwarts fue nuestro. 

Por dentro Sirius se está regocijando de felicidad por ver a su amigo reaccionar y ver que le sigue la plática con toda la naturalidad del mundo. 

—Tienes razón. 

James recobra la postura y le mira fijamente, el discreto brillo con el que comenta la gloria que vivieron en el colegio inmediatamente cambia por esa sombra de profunda tristeza. 

—Sirius —incluso la voz de James se torna más seria—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? 

La pregunta no lo toma del todo por sorpresa. Siempre la hace. 

—Porque eres mi hermano. 

—Tu hermano no puede ser el asesino de Lily. 

Las palabras de James hacen ruido en su cabeza. Son demasiado ácidas y las siente como el veneno letal que inyectaba Walburga con su lengua de serpiente, porque suena irónico y ligeramente burlesco. 

Todos se burlan de Sirius por querer aferrarse a la esperanza de algo que es poco probable, una esperanza que incluso James ha abandonado. Ni de esa forma Sirius puede concebir a cornamenta como el asesino de Evans. 

—Tú no asesinaste a Lily. 

[…] 

Severus se da cuenta de que finge estar concentrada en aquel viejo libro de pociones. No es tan idiota como para percatarse de que lleva más de media hora sin cambiar la maldita página y comienza a sentirse ofendido por la manera en la que Andrómeda insulta su inteligencia. 

Poco le importa si la mujer quiere escuchar su conversación con Draco, pues al final del día sólo visita al chico para explicarle los códigos de convivencia y las amistades que le conviene llevar. No hace nada malo. 

También se da cuenta de que Andrómeda rueda los ojos cuando le comenta a Draco que será el mejor de los Slytherin. Y se aguanta las ganas de lanzarle una maldición punzante. Ella no lo sabe, pero es de vital importancia ubicar a su ahijado, el chico está a pocas horas de marcharse a Hogwarts y con las deplorables influencias de la traidora, el perro y la sangre sucia duda que Draco sobreviva sin su asistencia entre las serpientes. 

Probablemente la mujer no termina de acostumbrarse a que él esté en su casa. Claro que lo lleva mejor que el perro sinvergüenza, pero es evidente que no lo tolera y sólo lo aguanta por compromiso. No es como si él quisiera estar allí, no más de lo que ellos quisieran, pero le hizo una promesa a Narcissa y sigue cumpliéndola al pie de la letra. 

—Tal vez no quede en Slytherin, padrino. 

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Toda tu familia ha asistido a esa casa. 

—Pues mi tío Sirius perteneció a Gryffindor y mi hermana a Hufflepuff. 

Severus intenta disimular su cara de asco. De verdad trata de que ese comentario no lo haga enfurecer tanto y por lo menos pretender que no le molesta más de lo necesario. 

—No digas cosas tan absurdas, no puedes terminar en Gryffindor y ya no hablemos de Hufflepuff —le reprende sin poder ocultar su indignación. 

Escucha la risita burlona de Andrómeda y cuando se gira para lanzarle una mirada acusatoria la mujer se justifica diciendo que un texto del libro le ha hecho reír. 

Por supuesto, en un libro de pociones. 

Sabe que se ha burlado de él, pero simplemente asiente dubitativamente y sigue en su conversación con Draco. La viuda sigue fingiendo atención al libro y los ve de reojo unas cuantas veces. Sin embargo, el sonido de la chimenea hace que la mujer se ponga de pie. 

Snape se maldice internamente, odiando su mala suerte porque no se siente con el humor de aguantar a Sirius Black. Quiere desaparecerse de ahí, pero las protecciones de la casa no lo dejan y antes de que pueda huir por la puerta del modo muggle entra la hija de Andrómeda a la casa. 

—Oh cariño, sólo eres tú —le dice Andrómeda más aliviada. 

—Hola mamá —saluda la chica abrazando a su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

Tonks parece percatarse de su presencia y simplemente lo saluda con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. La chiquilla siempre le ha tenido miedo, más siendo tan fracasada en pociones. 

—Dramiope te extrañe —dice ella acercándose a su primo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo demasiado afectuoso. 

El profesor de pociones hace un gesto de desagrado, le fastidia que la vulgar sangre sucia se atreva a llamar a su ahijado por un apodo tan horroroso como ese. Aunque el chico no parece afectado o molesto por eso y simplemente le pide que no le abrace tan fuerte. 

—¿Quién es mi hermanito favorito? —le dice con una voz melosa e infantil. 

El infierno se congelará antes de que Draco tenga como hermana a una sangre sucia vulgar. 

—Dora me estás asfixiando —dice el chico exasperado por tanto afecto—, mamá por favor alimenta a tu hija. 

—¿Tienes hambre, querida? 

—Tanta que sí no me alimentas devoraré a este pequeño Dragón. 

Draco vuelve a sus intentos por librarse de la molesta chica, pero termina por rendirse. 

—De acuerdo —le dice Andrómeda —. ¿Te quedas a comer Severus? 

Ni en un millón de años. 

—Debo ir a preparar la sala para los nuevos estudiantes. 

—Ni hablar, será para la próxima. 

—Seguro. 

Ambos adultos se despiden con una sonrisa condescendiente y un apretón de manos. Abraza a su ahijado y le desea buena suerte antes de adentrarse a la chimenea y por fin marcharse a Hogwarts a terminar sus deberes. 

Mientras más rápido se marcha de la residencia Black, menos probabilidades de encontrarse con el descarado. 

 

 

 

Chicos. Lamento el tiempo de espera por este capítulo. 

La verdad es que mi semana de vacaciones me la pase trabajando y en las últimas dos semanas la escuela me tenía frita. El final de semestre y unos cuantos problemillas que se han suscitado en mi colegio. 

Mi beta preciosa también ha estado ocupada, pero siempre se esfuerza por tener la corrección a tiempo. Además, se encargó de revisar los primeros capítulos y me ayudo a corregirlos. u3u 

La buena noticia es que tengo el borrador de los próximos capítulos así que probablemente no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo para la actualización.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco está apunto de marcharse a Hogwarts, pero hay algo en su mente que no lo deja tranquilo.

Se acerca el final de la velada y Draco comienza a frustrarse por sus fallidos intentos por ir a dormir. El pobre chico tiene demasiado en la mente, porque la visita de su padrino le ha dado mucho en que pensar y la idea de asistir a Hogwarts de un momento a otro lo abruma.

Se puede decir que se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. De vez en cuando se pierde viendo la constelación mágica que su hermana puso en el techo, cuenta las estrellas e intenta dormir, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo. Está nervioso y la única manera de ahuyentar el pánico se encuentra en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Es evidente que no va a dormir y estar dando vueltas en su cama no le brindará el descanso que merece. Por eso se levanta de la cama y se coloca sus lentes para poder ir a la cocina y devorar su último pedazo de tarta hecha por mamá.

El corredor de la habitación está demasiado silencioso, lo que indica que todos están durmiendo. Logra recorrer en silencio hasta el final de la escalera en donde tiene que pisar con sumo cuidado si no quiere que los escalones crujan.

El pasillo de las escaleras es el favorito de Draco. Le gusta pasar por todos los retratos de su familia. Aunque muchos de ellos le desagradan, considera que existen unos cuantos familiares que se salvan; los pocos rescatables que le saludan con cordialidad cuando lo ven pasar y le cuentan anécdotas divertidas e incluso interesantes. Para él no hay cuadro igual al del tío Regulus, es con el que habla más.

Cuando llega a la cocina se sorprende de ver las luces prendidas y el sonido imperceptible del gramófono. Al principio cree que puede tratarse de su madre, pero al asomar su cabeza por el marco de la puerta se encuentra con Sirius sosteniendo una copa de Whisky de fuego y meneándose al suave ritmo de la canción. Draco reconoce la tonada de Hotel California.

El chico duda que algún día se lo cuestionen, pero si alguien por casualidad o mera curiosidad le preguntara la canción que le recuerda a Sirius él sin dudar respondería: Hotel California. Porque esa canción parece ser escrita única y exclusivamente para el hombre. Nadie se ve mejor que Sirius Black, literalmente podría estar haciendo nada mientras suena la canción del fondo y se seguiría viendo genial.

—Dragón.

La áspera voz de Sirius lo saca de su trance. Casi se asusta de que lo haya descubierto, pero con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a los sentidos avivados y la indiscutible habilidad para reconocerlo de su querido tío.

»Cuando muera, quiero que suene esa canción en mi funeral.

Puede percatarse de que la voz de Sirius comienza a escucharse ligeramente alcoholizada. Aun así, alcanza a asentir, sintiéndose incapaz de negarle algo.

—La pondré si prometes no morir pronto —dice el niño, caminando hacia el hombre.

—Siempre pones pegas Draco —recrimina Sirius con cierto tono de burla.

—No estoy poniendo pegas, estoy negociando —responde con astucia.

—¡Caray! —exclama Black alzando sus brazos exageradamente—. Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, igual que Andrómeda —dice acostándose en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Draco sonríe, pero no replica más. Se limita a dejarse caer alado del ebrio Sirius para hacerle compañía. El brazo de su tío funciona como almohada para su cabeza y se acurruca cómodamente.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta él después de un rato en silencio.

—Yo no duermo —contesta dándole un trago a su botella—. Tú deberías estar durmiendo, pero aquí estás —agrega.

—Creo que estoy aterrado por Hogwarts.

Sirius lo mira boquiabierto y Draco farfulla molesto.

—No debes aterrarte por Hogwarts, es un gran sitio.

—No lo dudo, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Mi padrino me dijo que tengo que saber con quién relacionarme o podrían molestarme —explica el chico con aire afligido—. Me puse a pensar que las personas puedan señalarme.

—Draco, esas son tonterías. Nadie va a señalarte porque no has hecho nada.

—Pero Lucius...

—Cachorro, no te precipites —le dice con cariño—. No vas a estar solo, Harry va a defenderte de cualquier listillo.

—Sabes que no me agrada la idea de que me defiendan, yo puedo defenderme solo —replica totalmente indignado.

Sirius se echa a reír.

—No te burles, chucho —dice Draco clavando su codo en las costillas de canuto.

—No me digas chucho, malcriado.

Inevitablemente se echa a reír mientras Sirius intenta callarlo. El hombre lanza una mirada de advertencia hacia la puerta, diciéndole que Andrómeda puede bajar y terminar con su fiesta nocturna si insiste en reírse con tanta fuerza. La sola mención de su madre hace que cierre la boca.

—Transfórmate en canuto, ya me quiero dormir.

Escucha el resoplido molesto del chucho.

—Las personas suelen decir por favor.

—Mmmm no. Esa palabra no está en el vocabulario de los Black.

—Ya quiero oír que le digas eso a McGonagall.

Alcanza a escuchar que Sirius sigue quejándose, pero después de que diga el encantamiento para transformarse a su forma animaga deja de oírlo. Se quita los lentes poniéndolos lejos de su alcance y a tientas busca la melena de canuto para recostarse a su lado.

Cinco minutos después logra conciliar el sueño.

[...]

—Ay no puede ser —la voz de su madre resuena por algún rincón de su adormilada mente—. ¡Sirius!

El grito de Andrómeda hace que ambos se levanten del suelo de un solo brinco ocasionado por el susto. Draco mira asustado a todos lados, pero todo está borroso. Las manos de su madre le alcanzan los lentes y al ponérselos se encuentra con el rostro ceñudo de la mujer.

—Creí que ya se habían ido —le reprocha su madre—. En la mañana fui a buscarte porque había un boggart en la habitación de Dora y pensé que te habías marchado. —Esta vez el reclamo era para Sirius quien sujetaba su cabeza adolorida por la resaca.

—No quedamos hablando hasta tarde —se defendió el hombre.

—Claro, hablando —dice Andrómeda lanzando una mirada mordaz a las botellas vacías de Whisky.

Draco reprime su carcajada solamente por lo enfadada que luce su madre.

—¿Por qué siguen parados sin hacer nada? Apresúrense que Draco perderá el tren.

El cuadro del tío Regulus siempre le relata los años de gloria en los que la ancestral morada de los nobles Black resaltaba del resto por ser un sitio relativamente pacifico. Draco, a su vez, le relata lo acontecido desde aquella época de gloria y ahora Grimmauld Place estaba bajo el mando de un grupo de rebeldes.

Para su familia las rutinas más caóticas se producían en las mañanas cuando todo el mundo estaba de un lado para el otro. Literalmente en un momento puedes estar en la habitación cambiando tu ropa y al otro desayunando una rebanada de pan en la cocina. Sobre todo, Sirius y Dora que se aparecían por todos los rincones de la casa.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde está mi baúl!? —grita Draco desde su habitación.

—¡Aquí está! —responde ella desde la sala.

Baja las escaleras a toda prisa y encuentra su baúl sobre la barra de la cocina. Su madre le lanzó un encantamiento encogedor. Toma su reducido equipaje y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Llega hasta el garaje en donde su madre y Sirius lo esperan montados en la harley. Su madre le indica que se suba y él lo hace sin rechistar.

Está familiarizado con la sensación del aire golpear en su rostro de forma refrescante, aunque por experiencia prefiere mantener la boca cerrada durante el trayecto si es que no tiene apetito de moscas o cualquier insecto que se le parezca. Disfruta de los viajes en la motocicleta, pero no tanto como montar a escoba y de verdad extrañará la suya mientras este en Hogwarts.

Llegan a King Cross al veinte para las diez. Sirius estaciona la Harley en el estacionamiento muggle y apenas ponen un pie fuera del aparcamiento emprenden una carrera contra el reloj hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Al llegar a la plataforma busca con desesperación su carril.

—Tienes que correr contra esa pared de allá —le explica Sirius señalando el muro que divide el andén nueve y diez.

—¿Estás de broma verdad? —cuestiona asustado.

—Hablo en serio.

—Dame tu mano, Dragón —dice su madre afectuosamente.

—Ni hablar —dijo Draco cogiendo un poco más de valor.

Aún dudando se aproxima a la barrera. Cierra los ojos, piensa en la barrera mágica que se encuentra en Berlín y que parece funcionar de la misma forma. Con un poco más de seguridad corre hacia el muro y consigue atravesarlo.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con una enorme locomotora de color escarlata.

—Demonios, llegamos tarde para ver a Harry —se queja su madre quien ya ha cruzado la barrera y ahora está parada detrás de él.

—¿Creen que ya esté arriba?

—Sí, y tú también deberías hacerlo —le dice Sirius poniendo en su mano la varita que le compararon en Olivanders.

Draco se vuelve hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

—Escríbenos cuando lleguen a Hogwarts —pide Andrómeda.

—No se metan en muchos problemas —le dice canuto.

—No se metan en ningún problema —corrige la mujer dejando un zape en la cabeza del chucho maleducado.

—Les voy a escribir dos veces por semana, pero de verdad tengo que irme —dice apresuradamente al notar que ninguno de los dos lo soltaban.

Su madre se disculpa. Al momento de apartarse se percata de como intenta secarse las lágrimas. Draco le sonríe dulcemente antes de encaminarse hacia el tren.

Los primeros vagones se veían repletos. Abordó el vagón que lucía menos lleno. Se abre paso entre todos los estudiantes que van de un lado a otro, busca a Harry entre en el mar de estudiantes, pero no puede ver mucho.

Una chica de cabellera descomunal ha chocado contra él y en lugar de disculparse le pregunta por un sapo perdido.

—He visto un montón de ellos. Cerca de mi casa hay un lago lleno —responde sarcásticamente.

La chica entorna los ojos y continúa con su camino.

Draco no hace por explicarle que sólo bromeaba. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar a su primo en todo ese caos de gente. Sigue tan centrado en su búsqueda que no se percata de todas las miradas que se alzan llenas de curiosidad para observarlo.

Finalmente escucha la voz de Harry en uno de los compartimientos casi al final del vagón. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el chico.

—¡Harry! —exclama con alegría—. Te estuve buscando por todo el tren.

Los ojos de Potter brillan con felicidad. Sin embargo, no se mueve de su lugar ni emite ninguna palabra. Al contrario, después de un momento lo mira extrañado.

—Creo que te confundes de persona —dice una tercera voz a la que Draco reconoce de inmediato.

El rubio dirige su mirada hacia el niño pecoso que está frente a Harry.

—Weasley —dice Draco rencorosamente.

—Malfoy —responde el chico con el mismo tono.

—Mi apellido es Black.

El menor de los Black conoce muy bien a Ron Weasley. Charlie, uno de los hermanos del niño es muy amigo de Dora. Draco puede presumir que se lleva bien con la mayor parte de esa familia, pero Ron y Arthur son punto y aparte para él.

Padre e hijo son la clase de personas que tienen prejuicios contra Draco solamente por ser el primogénito de Lucius.

—¿Buscabas tus cinco minutos de fama haciéndote pasar por el amigo de Harry Potter? —le dice el insoportable Ron.

—No me estoy haciendo pasar por el amigo de nadie, ¿verdad Harry?

Potter abre sus ojos asustado. La mirada del chico advierte que no puede decir nada a menos que quiera meter en problemas a Sirius. Sin embargo, Draco no escucha de razones cuando se trata de cerrarle la boca al Weasley.

—Lo siento. ¿Te conozco? —dice Harry después de un largo intercambio de miradas.

Y si la mirada de Draco matara Harry estaría muchos metros bajo la tierra. Sin decir más sale del compartimiento azotando la puerta.

Estar enfadado se queda corto con lo que Draco siente en esos momentos. La rata traicionera Potter le dio la espalda por esa comadreja pecosa. ¡Si! ¡Eso es Ron Weasley! Una comadreja pecosa y molesta.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta la chica de la cabellera descomunal.

—Si. Estoy bien —responde cortante.

—¿Tienes compartimiento? —Draco niega—. Yo estoy sola, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, soy Hermione —dice ella mientras lo conduce a su compartimiento.

—Draco Black —dice él un poco más accesible.

—¿Black? —repite Hermione sonando ligeramente exaltada, haciendo que las alarmas del chico se activen—. ¿Eres familiar de la rompe-maldiciones Andrómeda Black?

Draco suspira aliviado.

—Sí. Mamá trabajó para un escuadrón especial de aurores después de la guerra —le cuenta mientras se adentra en el anaquel y se sienta frente a Hermione.

—¿Tu madre? ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclama llena de emoción—. Soy fiel seguidora de su trabajo, desde que leí sobre ella en uno de los libros que nos pidieron traer. No imaginas lo difícil que fue conseguir sus libros. Sobre todo, porque soy nueva en esto de la magia.

—¿Eres nacida de muggles?

—Sí.

—Mi familia adora la música muggle.

Música muggle es la palabra clave para conectar. No pasa tanto tiempo para que los chicos se den cuenta de lo mucho que congenian. Draco descubre que Hermione es amante de Elvis y de leer todo lo que caiga en sus manos. La charla fluye de forma que se olvida totalmente de su disgusto con Potter.

—Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o no traes equipaje? —le pregunta la chica una vez que anuncian estar a punto de llegar al colegio.

—Claro que traigo —dice Black extrayendo de su bolsillo el pequeño baúl —. Mamá lo encantó para reducirlo.

Hermione observa boquiabierta cuando hace un hechizo para hacer más grande su equipaje.

—Asombroso.

El chico comienza a creer que puede llevarse muy bien con la chica, particularmente cuando parece tan impresionada. Además, Hermione lo reconoció por ser el hijo de una rompe-maldiciones y no el de un mortífago.

—En cinco minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren —anuncia una voz que retumba por todo el tren.

—Deberías cambiarte, yo te espero afuera —le dice la chica.

Asiente en silencio.

En cuanto la castaña abandona el compartimiento se pone la túnica del colegio, observando el espacio vacío donde debería estar el escudo de su casa. Los nervios quieren volver a apoderarse de él y se obliga a pensar en el lado positivo. Por lo menos se ha hecho de una amiga.

¡Y que amiga! Una sangre-muggle puede ayudarle a dar una buena impresión con los demás estudiantes. De cierta forma eso lo reconforta.

Finalmente termina de ponerse la túnica y sale para reunirse con todos los estudiantes que ya ansían llegar a Hogwarts. No se demora encontrando a Hermione, la chica le hace el trabajo más fácil mientras mueve sus manos energéticamente indicándole su ubicación. Camina hacia ella pasando de las miradas de sus compañeros.

—¿Han dicho algo? —pregunta una vez que está frente a ella.

—Todavía no.

Conforme pasan los minutos el tren va aminorando su marcha hasta que se detiene totalmente. De forma repentina todos en el vagón parecen demasiado extasiados y los empujones no hacen esperar. Draco jala del brazo a Hermione cuando una estampida de estudiantes entusiastas está a punto de arremeter contra la pobre.

—Sirius dijo que a veces es mejor ser el último en salir del vagón —explica con una sonrisa apenada.

—No tengo idea de quien es, pero estoy de acuerdo con él —le responde la chica tratando de salir de su pequeño shock inicial.

Los niños salen del tren al último, con calma y sin temor de ser aplastados. La fría tierra de escocia les da la bienvenida con una ráfaga de aire que los despeina —al menos a Draco—.

Al umbral de una vereda llena de árboles tupidos está un enorme hombre rebosando de felicidad y clamando a los chicos de primer año. Piensa que puede tratarse de Hagrid, el sujeto encaja perfectamente con la descripción que dio su hermana. Si en verdad ese hombre es el guardabosques sabe que no hay nada que temer, pero su desmesurada estatura lo hace sentir incómodo,

Voltea a ver a su nueva compañera y se percata que se encuentra en la misma situación. Ella le dirige una mirada vacilante y él asiente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el presunto Hagrid. Hermione lo sigue casi de inmediato, ambos se dejan conducir por el oscuro sendero que los lleva hasta un lago iluminado por el tenue brillo de la luna.

Al otro lado del lago se levanta un majestuoso castillo. Es Hogwarts.


	6. La ceremonia de selección.

Se acerca el final de la velada y Draco comienza a frustrarse por sus fallidos intentos por ir a dormir. El pobre chico tiene demasiado en la mente, porque la visita de su padrino le ha dado mucho en que pensar y la idea de asistir a Hogwarts de un momento a otro lo abruma.

Se puede decir que se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. De vez en cuando se pierde viendo la constelación mágica que su hermana puso en el techo, cuenta las estrellas e intenta dormir, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo. Está nervioso y la única manera de ahuyentar el pánico se encuentra en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Es evidente que no va a dormir y estar dando vueltas en su cama no le brindará el descanso que merece. Por eso se levanta de la cama y se coloca sus lentes para poder ir a la cocina y devorar su último pedazo de tarta hecha por mamá.

El corredor de la habitación está demasiado silencioso, lo que indica que todos están durmiendo. Logra recorrer en silencio hasta el final de la escalera en donde tiene que pisar con sumo cuidado si no quiere que los escalones crujan.

El pasillo de las escaleras es el favorito de Draco. Le gusta pasar por todos los retratos de su familia. Aunque muchos de ellos le desagradan, considera que existen unos cuantos familiares que se salvan; los pocos rescatables que le saludan con cordialidad cuando lo ven pasar y le cuentan anécdotas divertidas e incluso interesantes. Para él no hay cuadro igual al del tío Regulus, es con el que habla más.

Cuando llega a la cocina se sorprende de ver las luces prendidas y el sonido imperceptible del gramófono. Al principio cree que puede tratarse de su madre, pero al asomar su cabeza por el marco de la puerta se encuentra con Sirius sosteniendo una copa de Whisky de fuego y meneándose al suave ritmo de la canción. Draco reconoce la tonada de Hotel California.

El chico duda que algún día se lo cuestionen, pero si alguien por casualidad o mera curiosidad le preguntara la canción que le recuerda a Sirius él sin dudar respondería: Hotel California. Porque esa canción parece ser escrita única y exclusivamente para el hombre. Nadie se ve mejor que Sirius Black, literalmente podría estar haciendo nada mientras suena la canción del fondo y se seguiría viendo genial.

—Dragón.

La áspera voz de Sirius lo saca de su trance. Casi se asusta de que lo haya descubierto, pero con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a los sentidos avivados y la indiscutible habilidad para reconocerlo de su querido tío.

»Cuando muera, quiero que suene esa canción en mi funeral.

Puede percatarse de que la voz de Sirius comienza a escucharse ligeramente alcoholizada. Aun así, alcanza a asentir, sintiéndose incapaz de negarle algo.

—La pondré si prometes no morir pronto —dice el niño, caminando hacia el hombre.

—Siempre pones pegas Draco —recrimina Sirius con cierto tono de burla.

—No estoy poniendo pegas, estoy negociando —responde con astucia.

—¡Caray! —exclama Black alzando sus brazos exageradamente—. Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, igual que Andrómeda —dice acostándose en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Draco sonríe, pero no replica más. Se limita a dejarse caer alado del ebrio Sirius para hacerle compañía. El brazo de su tío funciona como almohada para su cabeza y se acurruca cómodamente.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta él después de un rato en silencio.

—Yo no duermo —contesta dándole un trago a su botella—. Tú deberías estar durmiendo, pero aquí estás —agrega.

—Creo que estoy aterrado por Hogwarts.

Sirius lo mira boquiabierto y Draco farfulla molesto.

—No debes aterrarte por Hogwarts, es un gran sitio.

—No lo dudo, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Mi padrino me dijo que tengo que saber con quién relacionarme o podrían molestarme —explica el chico con aire afligido—. Me puse a pensar que las personas puedan señalarme.

—Draco, esas son tonterías. Nadie va a señalarte porque no has hecho nada.

—Pero Lucius...

—Cachorro, no te precipites —le dice con cariño—. No vas a estar solo, Harry va a defenderte de cualquier listillo.

—Sabes que no me agrada la idea de que me defiendan, yo puedo defenderme solo —replica totalmente indignado.

Sirius se echa a reír.

—No te burles, chucho —dice Draco clavando su codo en las costillas de canuto.

—No me digas chucho, malcriado.

Inevitablemente se echa a reír mientras Sirius intenta callarlo. El hombre lanza una mirada de advertencia hacia la puerta, diciéndole que Andrómeda puede bajar y terminar con su fiesta nocturna si insiste en reírse con tanta fuerza. La sola mención de su madre hace que cierre la boca.

—Transfórmate en canuto, ya me quiero dormir.

Escucha el resoplido molesto del chucho.

—Las personas suelen decir por favor.

—Mmmm no. Esa palabra no está en el vocabulario de los Black.

—Ya quiero oír que le digas eso a McGonagall.

Alcanza a escuchar que Sirius sigue quejándose, pero después de que diga el encantamiento para transformarse a su forma animaga deja de oírlo. Se quita los lentes poniéndolos lejos de su alcance y a tientas busca la melena de canuto para recostarse a su lado.

Cinco minutos después logra conciliar el sueño.

[...]

—Ay no puede ser —la voz de su madre resuena por algún rincón de su adormilada mente—. ¡Sirius!

El grito de Andrómeda hace que ambos se levanten del suelo de un solo brinco ocasionado por el susto. Draco mira asustado a todos lados, pero todo está borroso. Las manos de su madre le alcanzan los lentes y al ponérselos se encuentra con el rostro ceñudo de la mujer.

—Creí que ya se habían ido —le reprocha su madre—. En la mañana fui a buscarte porque había un boggart en la habitación de Dora y pensé que te habías marchado. —Esta vez el reclamo era para Sirius quien sujetaba su cabeza adolorida por la resaca.

—No quedamos hablando hasta tarde —se defendió el hombre.

—Claro, hablando —dice Andrómeda lanzando una mirada mordaz a las botellas vacías de Whisky.

Draco reprime su carcajada solamente por lo enfadada que luce su madre.

—¿Por qué siguen parados sin hacer nada? Apresúrense que Draco perderá el tren.

El cuadro del tío Regulus siempre le relata los años de gloria en los que la ancestral morada de los nobles Black resaltaba del resto por ser un sitio relativamente pacifico. Draco, a su vez, le relata lo acontecido desde aquella época de gloria y ahora Grimmauld Place estaba bajo el mando de un grupo de rebeldes.

Para su familia las rutinas más caóticas se producían en las mañanas cuando todo el mundo estaba de un lado para el otro. Literalmente en un momento puedes estar en la habitación cambiando tu ropa y al otro desayunando una rebanada de pan en la cocina. Sobre todo, Sirius y Dora que se aparecían por todos los rincones de la casa.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde está mi baúl!? —grita Draco desde su habitación.

—¡Aquí está! —responde ella desde la sala.

Baja las escaleras a toda prisa y encuentra su baúl sobre la barra de la cocina. Su madre le lanzó un encantamiento encogedor. Toma su reducido equipaje y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Llega hasta el garaje en donde su madre y Sirius lo esperan montados en la harley. Su madre le indica que se suba y él lo hace sin rechistar.

Está familiarizado con la sensación del aire golpear en su rostro de forma refrescante, aunque por experiencia prefiere mantener la boca cerrada durante el trayecto si es que no tiene apetito de moscas o cualquier insecto que se le parezca. Disfruta de los viajes en la motocicleta, pero no tanto como montar a escoba y de verdad extrañará la suya mientras este en Hogwarts.

Llegan a King Cross al veinte para las diez. Sirius estaciona la Harley en el estacionamiento muggle y apenas ponen un pie fuera del aparcamiento emprenden una carrera contra el reloj hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Al llegar a la plataforma busca con desesperación su carril.

—Tienes que correr contra esa pared de allá —le explica Sirius señalando el muro que divide el andén nueve y diez.

—¿Estás de broma verdad? —cuestiona asustado.

—Hablo en serio.

—Dame tu mano, Dragón —dice su madre afectuosamente.

—Ni hablar —dijo Draco cogiendo un poco más de valor.

Aún dudando se aproxima a la barrera. Cierra los ojos, piensa en la barrera mágica que se encuentra en Berlín y que parece funcionar de la misma forma. Con un poco más de seguridad corre hacia el muro y consigue atravesarlo.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con una enorme locomotora de color escarlata.

—Demonios, llegamos tarde para ver a Harry —se queja su madre quien ya ha cruzado la barrera y ahora está parada detrás de él.

—¿Creen que ya esté arriba?

—Sí, y tú también deberías hacerlo —le dice Sirius poniendo en su mano la varita que le compararon en Olivanders.

Draco se vuelve hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

—Escríbenos cuando lleguen a Hogwarts —pide Andrómeda.

—No se metan en muchos problemas —le dice canuto.

—No se metan en ningún problema —corrige la mujer dejando un zape en la cabeza del chucho maleducado.

—Les voy a escribir dos veces por semana, pero de verdad tengo que irme —dice apresuradamente al notar que ninguno de los dos lo soltaban.

Su madre se disculpa. Al momento de apartarse se percata de como intenta secarse las lágrimas. Draco le sonríe dulcemente antes de encaminarse hacia el tren.

Los primeros vagones se veían repletos. Abordó el vagón que lucía menos lleno. Se abre paso entre todos los estudiantes que van de un lado a otro, busca a Harry entre en el mar de estudiantes, pero no puede ver mucho.

Una chica de cabellera descomunal ha chocado contra él y en lugar de disculparse le pregunta por un sapo perdido.

—He visto un montón de ellos. Cerca de mi casa hay un lago lleno —responde sarcásticamente.

La chica entorna los ojos y continúa con su camino.

Draco no hace por explicarle que sólo bromeaba. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar a su primo en todo ese caos de gente. Sigue tan centrado en su búsqueda que no se percata de todas las miradas que se alzan llenas de curiosidad para observarlo.

Finalmente escucha la voz de Harry en uno de los compartimientos casi al final del vagón. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el chico.

—¡Harry! —exclama con alegría—. Te estuve buscando por todo el tren.

Los ojos de Potter brillan con felicidad. Sin embargo, no se mueve de su lugar ni emite ninguna palabra. Al contrario, después de un momento lo mira extrañado.

—Creo que te confundes de persona —dice una tercera voz a la que Draco reconoce de inmediato.

El rubio dirige su mirada hacia el niño pecoso que está frente a Harry.

—Weasley —dice Draco rencorosamente.

—Malfoy —responde el chico con el mismo tono.

—Mi apellido es Black.

El menor de los Black conoce muy bien a Ron Weasley. Charlie, uno de los hermanos del niño es muy amigo de Dora. Draco puede presumir que se lleva bien con la mayor parte de esa familia, pero Ron y Arthur son punto y aparte para él.

Padre e hijo son la clase de personas que tienen prejuicios contra Draco solamente por ser el primogénito de Lucius.

—¿Buscabas tus cinco minutos de fama haciéndote pasar por el amigo de Harry Potter? —le dice el insoportable Ron.

—No me estoy haciendo pasar por el amigo de nadie, ¿verdad Harry?

Potter abre sus ojos asustado. La mirada del chico advierte que no puede decir nada a menos que quiera meter en problemas a Sirius. Sin embargo, Draco no escucha de razones cuando se trata de cerrarle la boca al Weasley.

—Lo siento. ¿Te conozco? —dice Harry después de un largo intercambio de miradas.

Y si la mirada de Draco matara Harry estaría muchos metros bajo la tierra. Sin decir más sale del compartimiento azotando la puerta.

Estar enfadado se queda corto con lo que Draco siente en esos momentos. La rata traicionera Potter le dio la espalda por esa comadreja pecosa. ¡Si! ¡Eso es Ron Weasley! Una comadreja pecosa y molesta.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta la chica de la cabellera descomunal.

—Si. Estoy bien —responde cortante.

—¿Tienes compartimiento? —Draco niega—. Yo estoy sola, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, soy Hermione —dice ella mientras lo conduce a su compartimiento.

—Draco Black —dice él un poco más accesible.

—¿Black? —repite Hermione sonando ligeramente exaltada, haciendo que las alarmas del chico se activen—. ¿Eres familiar de la rompe-maldiciones Andrómeda Black?

Draco suspira aliviado.

—Sí. Mamá trabajó para un escuadrón especial de aurores después de la guerra —le cuenta mientras se adentra en el anaquel y se sienta frente a Hermione.

—¿Tu madre? ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclama llena de emoción—. Soy fiel seguidora de su trabajo, desde que leí sobre ella en uno de los libros que nos pidieron traer. No imaginas lo difícil que fue conseguir sus libros. Sobre todo, porque soy nueva en esto de la magia.

—¿Eres nacida de muggles?

—Sí.

—Mi familia adora la música muggle.

Música muggle es la palabra clave para conectar. No pasa tanto tiempo para que los chicos se den cuenta de lo mucho que congenian. Draco descubre que Hermione es amante de Elvis y de leer todo lo que caiga en sus manos. La charla fluye de forma que se olvida totalmente de su disgusto con Potter.

—Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o no traes equipaje? —le pregunta la chica una vez que anuncian estar a punto de llegar al colegio.

—Claro que traigo —dice Black extrayendo de su bolsillo el pequeño baúl —. Mamá lo encantó para reducirlo.

Hermione observa boquiabierta cuando hace un hechizo para hacer más grande su equipaje.

—Asombroso.

El chico comienza a creer que puede llevarse muy bien con la chica, particularmente cuando parece tan impresionada. Además, Hermione lo reconoció por ser el hijo de una rompe-maldiciones y no el de un mortífago.

—En cinco minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren —anuncia una voz que retumba por todo el tren.

—Deberías cambiarte, yo te espero afuera —le dice la chica.

Asiente en silencio.

En cuanto la castaña abandona el compartimiento se pone la túnica del colegio, observando el espacio vacío donde debería estar el escudo de su casa. Los nervios quieren volver a apoderarse de él y se obliga a pensar en el lado positivo. Por lo menos se ha hecho de una amiga.

¡Y que amiga! Una sangre-muggle puede ayudarle a dar una buena impresión con los demás estudiantes. De cierta forma eso lo reconforta.

Finalmente termina de ponerse la túnica y sale para reunirse con todos los estudiantes que ya ansían llegar a Hogwarts. No se demora encontrando a Hermione, la chica le hace el trabajo más fácil mientras mueve sus manos energéticamente indicándole su ubicación. Camina hacia ella pasando de las miradas de sus compañeros.

—¿Han dicho algo? —pregunta una vez que está frente a ella.

—Todavía no.

Conforme pasan los minutos el tren va aminorando su marcha hasta que se detiene totalmente. De forma repentina todos en el vagón parecen demasiado extasiados y los empujones no hacen esperar. Draco jala del brazo a Hermione cuando una estampida de estudiantes entusiastas está a punto de arremeter contra la pobre.

—Sirius dijo que a veces es mejor ser el último en salir del vagón —explica con una sonrisa apenada.

—No tengo idea de quien es, pero estoy de acuerdo con él —le responde la chica tratando de salir de su pequeño shock inicial.

Los niños salen del tren al último, con calma y sin temor de ser aplastados. La fría tierra de escocia les da la bienvenida con una ráfaga de aire que los despeina —al menos a Draco—.

Al umbral de una vereda llena de árboles tupidos está un enorme hombre rebosando de felicidad y clamando a los chicos de primer año. Piensa que puede tratarse de Hagrid, el sujeto encaja perfectamente con la descripción que dio su hermana. Si en verdad ese hombre es el guardabosques sabe que no hay nada que temer, pero su desmesurada estatura lo hace sentir incómodo,

Voltea a ver a su nueva compañera y se percata que se encuentra en la misma situación. Ella le dirige una mirada vacilante y él asiente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el presunto Hagrid. Hermione lo sigue casi de inmediato, ambos se dejan conducir por el oscuro sendero que los lleva hasta un lago iluminado por el tenue brillo de la luna.

Al otro lado del lago se levanta un majestuoso castillo. Es Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, ciertamente estaría mintiendo que esta historia empezó como una clase de visión extraordinaria que tuve, pero no. Esto simplemente ha nacido de mi incontrolable deseo por hacer un poco de justicia a algunos personajes, y jugar un poco con el concepto de: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?
> 
> Así que espero que se queden a leer este fic que es una revolución y blasfemia contra la historia original. Por supuesto que mi trabajo no se igualará al de la gran Rowling pero lo hago con mucho cariño.


End file.
